


What’s My Contact Name?

by pygmy_puff



Category: Hospital Playlist, WinterGarden - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puff/pseuds/pygmy_puff
Summary: secretly dating and working, jeongwon was curious about his name on her favorite resident’s phone. a one shot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	What’s My Contact Name?

Gyeoul woke up from the sound of her phone. She wore her glasses, then reached her phone under his pillow.

**_**Are you busy? I just arrived at the hospital.** _ **

She read it while half asleep, she blinked three times and smiled as she saw the name of the sender. It was Jeongwon. It’s already 6:30 in the morning and she was on a 72-hr duty. Being the only resident in the GS department, she had to do everything. It was both an opportunity and a curse.

“I just woke up from a nap.” She replied. 

Her phone rang again.

**_**Stay where you are, I’ll go to you.** _ **

She couldn't stop smiling. They said, having your feelings reciprocated was the best feeling. For Gyeoul? Yes, after all, she thought she’s a nobody to the person she liked. But look at her now, receiving sweet gestures and being in love.

Gyeoul went to the bathroom, she was about to wash her face but she heard a knock on the door. 

"He's here already? I'm not done yet." She whispered to herself. Gyeoul quickly splashed water, she didn't want him to wait. She grabbed a towel, wiped her face, and ran to the door. To act naturally, she grabbed the knob slowly.

"Gyosu---." She stopped talking.

"Ohhh, Gyeoul why is your scrub wet? Did you take a bath while wearing it?" It was Professor Lee Ikjun

"What are you doing here, Gyosunim?" Gyeoul asked with a cold voice.

"Wae? Are you waiting for someone? It's like you're disappointed once you saw it was me on the door." Ikjun said while looking at Gyeoul suspiciously. 

"N-no, I-I'm just surprised you're here Gyosunim." 

"I'm just checking, I heard you're on a 3-day duty. Anyway, I can see you're well, cold as normal, but well. See you later during rounds." Ikjun waived and left. Gyeoul sighed deeply, worried that Ikjun might had seen his friend coming to her. It’s been a week since she and Jeongwon confessed to each other, they both decided to keep their relationship private for the meantime. They wanted to enjoy the company by themselves first. They must be doing it greatly, since no one had ever caught them....yet.

Gyeoul went back to the bathroom, she still had time to brush her teeth. Someone knocked on her door again.

"Gyeoul, it's me again! I found something for you." Gyeoul, being comfortable with Ikjun, walked to the door while brushing her teeth. 

"Why Gyosu--" Gyeoul opened the door while talking, but was surprised when she saw the person beside Ikjun.

"Yahh why is there a toothbrush in your mouth? It's embarrassing, I even brought someone for you." Ikjun exclaimed while blocking Gyeoul from Jeongwon's view to hide her face with a toothpaste all over her mouth.

Meanwhile, Jeongwon was trying to hide his laugh.

"Ahn Gyosunim, what are you doing here?" Gyeoul asked pretending she didn't know the reason.

"Same question, why are you here?" Ikjun asked Jeongwon while raising his thick eyebrow. A while ago, as Lee Ikjun was walking away from the resident on-call room, he saw Jeongwon heading towards it. 

"I--I have to check up something about a patient with Dr. Jang. It's urgent." Jeongwon replied while avoiding eye contact. Ikjun stared at him and crossed his arm.

"Okay, I'll leave you two here. Jeongwon, treat her nicely, okay?" Ikjun said, he tapped Jeongwon's shoulder and winked at Gyeoul. They both looked at him while he's leaving, as soon as he wasn't on their sight, Jeongwon quickly entered the room and shut the door.

"Gyosunim, are we doomed? Did he notice it already?" Gyeoul asked worriedly. 

"Ikjun? No, he's dumb. Did you see he's wearing a different pair of socks?" Jeongwon replied as he unconsciously tucked Gyeoul's hair behind her ear. There was a moment of silence. They were trying their best to act comfortably in this relationship. Having no experience at dating, they're doing their best to wing it, but some things were still awkward. 

"Is that food, Gyosunim?" Gyeoul broke the silence, she smelled something delicious from what Jeongwon was carrying.

"It's our breakfast. I just thought you’d love to eat egg drop. Finish brushing your teeth first. I’ll wait for you outside.” Jeongwon said.

“Just leave the sandwich here, Gyosunim, you can wait for me at the cafeteria instead.” Gyeoul, who didn’t want to get caught by anyone who might enter the room, replied from the bathroom. 

“Cafeteria? Arasseo, take your time.” Jeongwon said softly.

After brushing her teeth, Gyeoul went to the canteen immediately. A place where no one would suspect them, since people there could just assume they’re eating as co-workers.

 **_**I’m here at the left corner** _ ** ****

Gyeoul didn’t open his message, she headed to Jeongwon who was sitting alone.

“Gyosunim, I’ll just get some food. Wait here.” Gyeoul said and put her phone on the table.

“Why? I already bought---” Jeongwon paused and smirked, he remembered her girlfriend loves to eat. “Okay, get your food.” He continued. Gyeoul laughed and went to get some food which would fill her amazing appetite.

Jeongwon was staring at Gyeoul who’s currently smiling while lining up for food. He felt a shiver through his body, he’s crazy for her. A ring from a phone snapped him to reality, it was Gyeoul’s phone which she left on the table.

He checked if she got an emergency call, but thankfully, it was just a notification from a groupchat named, ARMYsloveBTS. Jeongwon saw an unread message, and he thought it was his text earlier. He was curious what would Gyeoul named him on her contacts. Jeongwon looked at Gyeoul, she’s still busy getting her meal. Without hesitation, he picked up the phone and saw his name on the screen.

He hurriedly return her phone back on its original position as soon as Gyeoul was returning to their table.

“Finally, let’s eat. Thank you for the sandwich, Gyosunim.” Gyeoul chuckled.

“You should fill up your tummy, you have many things to do today.” Jeongwon said.

Gyeoul stopped from eating, she looked dearly at Jeongwon.

“Wae? Is there something on my face?” He asked.

“Aniyo, I’m still not used eating with you like this.” Gyeoul said shyly.

“You must have hated me back when I rejected your invitation to have a meal with you.” Jeongwon laughed while taking a trip down memory lane.

“Gyosunim, stop reminding me of that. It’s embarrassing.” She said while stuffing food on her mouth.

“Eat slowly, you might get indigestion. And I already told you, stop calling me Professor all the time.” Jeongwon gave him a tissue.

“I’m afraid that once I casually call you by your name, I’ll get used to it and call you by mistake while we’re working. That’s why I still call you Gyosunim inside the hospital.” Gyeoul explained. Jeongwon nodded to tell her he understood.

“Gyeoul-ah, I’m curious about something.”

“About what?”

“What’s my name on your phone?” He still wanted to hear it from her. Gyeoul gulped

“Ahn Jeongwon Gyosunim.” Gyeoul replied confidently. “Why?”

“Nothing, I’m just checking.”

“Is it too formal? What about me? What’s my name on your contacts?”

Jeongwon wasn’t able to answer her question, a call from Gyeoul’s phone disrupted their conversation.

“Okay, I’ll be there.” Gyeoul ended the call. “Gyosunim, I’m sorry but I just got an emergency call.”

“It’s alright, they need you there. Just get this sandwich, so you can eat it after you’re done with your work.” Jeongwon handed her egg drop.

“See you later.” Gyeoul said, she bowed and she left the table.

She had been working for days with limited rest, and he’s worried. Amid that, he grinned while recalling Gyeoul’s answer to his question.

****Ahn Jeongwon Gyosunim** **

She was honest, but she missed telling the emojis. Jeongwon took his phone from his pocket, Gyeoul messaged him.

**__ **

**_**Gyosunim, I’m done with the emergency I had. I’m currently eating the sandwich you gave me. I’m looking forward for more food from you.** _ **

Jeongwon smiled after he recalled what he saw on Gyeoul's phone. He was thinking that, entering the world of romantic relationships was challenging to them since they were both new to it. Despite the worry, he realized it was also an advantage to them. They wouldn't waste time arguing with silly matters because having almost zero experience, they would just unknowingly agree on the same thing.

Just like the contact names they saved on their phone. 

****Dr. Jang Gyeoul** ** ****♥️♥️♥️** **

****Ahn Jeongwon Gyosunim ♥️♥️♥️** **


End file.
